You Was the Last
by martiwi28
Summary: Ibu Tiri Annie berpacaran dengan Brondong tampan seperti Bertholdt Hoover. Tapi bukan itu tujuan Bertholdt sebenarnya, hanya karena sebuah dendam saja dia jadi berpacaran dengan Ibu Tiri Annie.


Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin / Attack on Titan belonged to Hajime Isayama.

Pairing : Bertholdt x Annie

Warning :

Typo Bertebaran

OOC

Annie POV

Dasar laki laki kurang ajar! Rutukku didalam hati saat ini. Aku ditinggal di dalam kantornya dan diikat dengan borgol di meja kerjanya.

Pintu kantornya terbuka dan menampakan dirinya dengan pakaian berantakan, kemeja yang tidak ia masukan ke celana, kancing yang ia buka lebar dan lengan baju yang ia lipat.

" Lepaskan bodoh! Memang aku salah apa?!." Bentakku mencob meraih lehernya yang sekarang berada sedikit jauh dariku.

" Salahmu? Salahmu banyak sekali." Dia terkekeh dan merasa kalau dirinya tidak bersalah.

Demi apapun itu, aku membenci laki laki yang mempermainkan aku ini.

" Bertholdt, tolong lepaskan aku." Aku sedikit melemah dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk lepas dalam borgol ini.

" Baiklah akan kulepas. Tapi ..." Ia berjalan dan membuka Gordyn besar.

Aku melihat dari jendela besar yang Bertholdt buka. Kota yang bersinar dimalam hari dan bintang bintang yang bersinar.

" Tapi apa!." Oh Tuhan aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

" Kau harus mau menikah denganku." Pintanya.

" Hoh, menikah? Hei, apa kau sadar dengan ucapanmu itu. Itu tidak masuk akal sama sekali Bodoh! O o o owhh yah aku tahu, kau menikah denganku agar kau bisa mendapatkan Ibu tiriku Rosa." Aku mencoba melawan kata katanya.

" Kau ini, apa kau tahu lelaki yang patah hati jika ada seseorang yang ia suka berdekatan dengan orang lain?." Katanya Santai yang melihat dibalik kaca besar yang menampakan kota indah itu.

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya tadi. Tapi entah kenapa, dia menarikku kesini dengan wajah kesal dan memborgolku disini.

" Lalu kenapa kau memborgolku?." Tanyaku yang membuat ia berbalik badan.

" Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan lelaki lain bodoh!." Kesalnya.

" Oh, begitu yah. Bagaimana jika Rosa tahu bahwa Brondongnya ini menyukai anak tirinya?."

Aku melihat Ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah menjadi Masam. Apa kata kataku tadi sedikit tajam? Yah, Pria ini adalah Brondong atau kekasih Ibu Tiriku. Ayah kandungku menikah dengan perempuan bermuka dua itu setelah Ayahku menceraikan Ibu kandungku karena dia. Tapi naas, Ayahku meninggal dunia karena penyakit jantungnya.

Tapi lihatlah kenyataannya sekarang, Ibu Tiriku sering berkencan bersama orang yang ada dihadapanku ini. Setiap datang kerumah ia selalu mencium Ibu tiriku dan itu membuatku sangat muak. Ibu tiriku sangat tidak menyukaiku dan harta ayah ia rebut dan ia ambil untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi sayang sekali, warisan dalam peninggalan Ayahku tercantum nama 'Annie Leonhardt' yah namaku.

" Tuan Bertholdt Hoover, jika kau menginginkan Rosa, aku tidak marah sama sekali. Aku merasa bahagia jika kau bersamanya." Aku tersenyum jahat.

Bertholdt sedikit kesal dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia berjalan menghampiriku dan mendorongku ke atas meja kerjanya.

" Dari Awal ... ck ..." Ia merasa kesal. Tubuhnya kini berada di atasku.

" Dari Awal aku mengincarmu bukan si tua itu! Kau mengerti?!." Ia berteriak di depan wajahku.

Aku kaget dan mataku sedikit berkaca kaca mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan.

" Annie Leonhardt, maukah kau menjadi Istriku?." Katanya yang kini tersenyum di depan Wajahku.

Aku diam tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Aku hanya tersenyum membuang arah mataku.

Aku dan Bertholdt sedang di mobil perjalanan menuju pulang ke rumahku. Bertholdt kali ini merapihkan bajunya. Ia memakai setelan jas Hitamnya.

Aku melihat ke jalan lewat jendela Mobil. Aku kali ini tidak mau menatap wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu. Tiba tiba tangan besar menggenggam tangan kiriku. Bertholdt menggenggam tanganku kemudian ia cium. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan.

" Jadi, apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?." Tanyaku.

" Membuat si tua itu sengsara." Jawabnya yang masih menggenggam tanganku.

" Sengsara? Apa maksudmu?." Tanyaku Heran.

" Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membeberkan ini padamu." Bertholdt nampak bingung apa yang ingin ia katakan.

" Siapa tahu aku bisa bantu."

Bertholdt menatapku dengan tatapan bersungguh sungguh.

" Sebenarnya Rosa adalah mantan Istri Pamanku." Bertholdt membuka suara dan aku kaget mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

" Be-benarkah! Lalu kenapa kau mengkhianati pamanmu?." Aku benar benar tak percaya.

" Pamanku sudah lama meninggal." Dia tersenyum sedih.

" Oh, maafkan aku." Aku merasa tidak enak berbicara seperti itu.

" Rosa meninggalkan Pamanku saat pamanku sedang sakit parah. Dia mengambil 80% harta pamanku dan dia bawa kabur. Saat itu aku baru menyadarinya bahwa Rosa menikah lagi dengan seorang laki laki yang tak lain adalah Ayahmu." Bertholdt menatapku tersenyum.

" Jadi, kau membenci Ayahku juga?." Aku mencoba tersenyum yah aku tahu jika yang ayah lakukan itu salah.

" Awalnya aku membencinya, tapi setelah melihatmu waktu pertama kali aku datang kerumahmu. Disitulah aku menyukaimu." Bertholdt menggenggam tanganku.

Aku mengedipkan mata sekali lalu menyandar dan tersenyum.

" Jadi, apa tujuanmu?."

Author POV

Mobil Hitam berhenti didepan pintu rumah besar. Bertholdt dan Annie keluar dari Mobil kemudian masuk kedalam untuk menemui Rosa.

" Bertholdt, darimana saja, aku menghubungimu." Rosa Ibu Tiri Annie datang dengan dress merah dan memeluk Bertholdt.

" Rosa, aku lelah jangan peluk aku." Bertholdt mendorong Rosa untuk pergi dari pelukannya.

" Bertholdt, terimakasih sudah mengantarku balik. Kau boleh pergi sekarang." Kata Annie dingin kemudian ia menaiki tangga.

Bertholdt membalikan badannya lalu pergi keluar dari rumah besar ini.

Rosa meraih tangan Bertholdt dan Bertholdt menghempaskannya.

" Bisakah tidak menggangguku!." Teriak Bertholdt kemudian pergi.

Rosa merasa kesal dan ia tidak ingin Bertholdt bersikap seperti itu padanya. Rosa menatap keatas lebih tepatnya ke kamar Annie.

Annie mengganti pakaian santai dan melepas ikatan rambutnya. Ia mengaca di meja Rias dan melihat lihat matanya.

Pintu Kamar Annie terbuka dan terdobrak kencang. Annie kaget dan menoleh siapa yang melakukan ini. Rosa datang membawa Gunting besar.

" Kau, kau perusak. Kau mengganggu hubunganku dengan Bertholdt! Kau harus merasakan sakitnya ini!." Rosa berteriak dan menyodorkan Gunting ke arah Annie.

" Tua Gila! Apa yang kau lakukan?!." Untung saja Annie jago dalam hal bela diri. Ia menepis dan menendang tangan Rosa yang membawa gunting lalu ia mengunci pergerakkan Rosa.

" Aku akan membunuhmu! Kau tidak pantas untuk Bertholdt! Kau merebut Bertholdt dariku?!."

" Apa kau tidak mengaca! Lihat wajahmu bodoh, kau sudah terlalu tua untuknya! Aku dan Bertholdt tidak memiliki hubungan apa apa, Aku juga tidak suka dengan Orang sombong sepertinya!." Annie kembali berteriak dan mengapus make up Rosa asal.

" Anak Kurang ajar!." Rosa mendorong Annie hingga tubuh Annie terbentur meja Nakas.

" Agh!." Rintih Annie.

Rosa mengambil Gunting tadi dan ia mengarahkan Gunting itu pada Annie. Annie masih menyadari pergerakkan Rosa, ia menendang perut Rosa hingga Rosa terjungkur kebelakang. Annie berdiri dan mengambil jaket hitam serta topi. Annie memasukkan barang barang yang perlu ia bawa kedalam tas gendong. Annie pergi hanya mengenakan hot pants hitam, kaos T-shirt, jaket hitam, dan sendal jepit. Annie berniat untuk pergi ke rumah ibu kandungnya.

Annie menaiki kereta untuk ke tempat Ibunya. Annie menangis didalam Gerbong sambil memberi pesan kepada Bertholdt dan Ibunya. Annie memberitahukan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang. Wajahnya yang sedikit memar hingga meninggalkan banyak luka di dagu, pipi, dan pelipisnya serta punggungnya yang terasa sakit karen benturan tadi.

Bertholdt membaca pesan Annie dan kemudian menelponnya. Annie mengusap Air matanya dan mengangkat telepon Bertholdt.

" Annie! Kau dimana? Biar aku menjemputmu?." Bertholdt nampak Khawatir di sebrang sana.

" A- aku tidak papa Berth, aku sudah di dalam gerbong menuju tempat Ibuku. Sebaiknya kau istirahat, besok kau kembali ke rutinitas biasanya kan?." Suaraku terdengar Serak.

" Aku akan ketempat Ibumu, Kau terluka karena aku juga. Berikan aku alamatnya."

" Berth, Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Aku akan memberikan alamatnya besok. Aku janji." Aku mematikan sambunganku secara pribadi.

Aku merasa takut jika ada suatu hal yang terjadi padaku.

Bertholdt POV

" Annie! Annie!. Ck." Aku mendecak sebal karena Annie memutuskan sambungan telponku.

Aku saat ini tidak bisa tenang memikirkan Annie yang sedang terluka. Ini semua salahku, aku melibatkan orang yang kusayangi terluka akibat kebodohanku.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku diatas kasur dan berpikir tentang Annie yang sangat kucintai.

Pertama kali aku melihat Annie saat Rosa membawaku ke rumah Annie. Saat itu aku sedang mengobrol dengan dengan Rosa dan Annie turun dari tangga dengan tatapan tidak pedulinya. Dan disitulah aku penasaran dan ingin sekali bertemu dengan Annie. Tapi, dari sikapnya itu dia seperti tidak peduli pada apapun.

Tadi siang saat dikantor aku melihat Annie berpakaian dress ungu datang untuk melamar pekerjaan. Banyak sekali laki laki yang mengerumuninya saat ada penerimaan Karyawan di perusahaanku. Aku begitu kesal melihat laki laki sialan itu yang mendekati Annie. Aku berjalan lalu menarik tangan Annie yang sedang Asik mengobrol. Annie meronta ronta minta melepaskan tangannya. Dia mengataiku Gila, Bodoh, dan lain sebagainya saat aku menarik tangannya untuk ke kantorku.

Saat dikantorku aku memborgol tangan Annie di meja kerjaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku sekarang. Gadis ini tidak bersalah tapi aku menyiksanya dengan memborgol tangannya selama 3 jam.

Setelah 3 Jam disitu aku mengutarakan perasaanku kepada Annie dan membicarakan tujuanku sebenarnya.

" Annie ..." Gumamku yang kemudian terlelap.

Author POV

Sinar matahari menembus jendela kamar Annie. Yah, sekarang Annie ada di rumah Ibu kandungnya. Ia bangun dan melihat matahari yang sudah terbit.

Dibandingkan dengan rumah Warisan Annie yang diambil oleh Rosa, rumah ini lebih kecil dan tidak semewah rumah Annie.

" Annie, bangun sayang, kita sarapan dulu yuk." Ibu Annie mengetuk pintu kamar Annie yang tidak semewah dengan rumah Annie.

" Iyah ibu, aku akan keluar." Annie meraba raba kasur mencari ikat rambut. Annie mengikat rambutnya kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang sedang di charger.

Annie keluar dari kamar sambil melihat Ponselnya. Terdapat 23 panggilan tak terjawab dan 98 pesan dari Bertholdt.

" Luar Biasa, dia mengirimkanku pesan sebanyak ini." Annie menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk.

Ibu Annie sedang menyiapkan sarapannya di atas meja dan tersenyum melihat Anaknya.

Wajah Annie sudah dipenuhi Plester dan obat luka lainnya. Ibu Annie menarik telinga Annie sambil meledeknya.

" Pesan dari Pria tampan itu?." Tanya Ibu Annie.

" Ibu, kau menggangguku saja." Annie sedikit malu dan pipinya merona merah.

" Fyuhh, Annie kau semakin dewasa saja. Ibu tidak menyangka bisa merawatmu hingga sebesar ini, ya walaupun kamu dan Ibu tidak tinggal bersama." Ibu Annie memberikan Nasi dan lauk di piring Annie.

" Coba saja kalau Ibu dan Ayah tidak bercerai, Aku pasti tidak akan menjadi anak yang kurang ajar pada nenek nenek." Annie membuang muka kesal.

" Annie ..." Ibu Annie terkekeh dan kemudian tersenyum " ... Maafkan ibu nak, Semua tentang kemarin itu salah ibu. Ibu tidak pernah memperhatikanmu selama ini, Maafkan Ibu yah." Ibu Annie tersenyum sedih.

" Ibu ... b-bukan maksudku aku tidak menyalahkan ibu karena ulahku kenarin bersama Rosa ... aduh gimana yah." Annie merasa bersalah karena ucapannya barusan.

Ibu Annie berdiri berjalan ke arah Annie dan mencium kening Annie.

" I ...bu." Annie membulatkan matanya.

" Maafkan Ibu ..." Ibu Annie terisak memeluk Annie.

Annie menekuk bibirnya kebawah dan ikut terisak.

" Ibu tidak salah. Annie yang salah karena Annie selalu menyusahkan orang lain." Annie menangis.

Ibu Annie mengelus kepala Annie dan melepaskan pelukannya " Kalau begitu, Annie tinggal sama Ibu yah." Ibu Annie mengecup kening Annie.

" Iyah, aku ingin bersama Ibu." Annie memeluk Ibunya.

Bertholdt POV

Nenek tua sialan! Batinku yang sedang merasa risih karena Nenek tua ini selalu merangkul tanganku. Aku sekarang berada di rumah Annie, tapi aku tidak melihat malaikatku, yah karena dia kemarin malam kabur akibat kelakuan Iblis ini.

" Berth, kau sudah berjanji kan untuk menikahiku?." Manja nenek tua ini yang membuatku ingin muntah.

" Aku saja tidak ingat pernah membuat Janji bersamamu." Kataku dingin.

" Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini, apa karena Annie kau menjadi dingin kepadaku. Berth, aku adalah Kekasih-"

" Diam kau nenek Tua! Berdekatan denganmu saja aku sudah merasa jijik apalagi jika harus menikah denganmu?!." Aku berteriak didepan wajahnya dan melepaskan tanganku dari dekapannya.

" Apa kau bilang! Aku nenek tua! Kau tidak melihat diriku yang cantik ini?! Berth, kau adalah milikku kau harus menikah denganku?!." Nenek tua ini tetap keras kepala menyentuhku.

Aku hanya diam menatapnya sangar dan tidak perduli dengan perkataannya.

" Berth, aku akan memberikan semua hartaku jika kau mau menemaniku!." Teriaknya sambil menangis dengan wajah yang menjijikan.

Aku sedikit kaget tapi ini adalah kartu AS yang sedang kutunggu. Dengan perkataannya tadi, aku bisa mengambil kembali harta Pamanku dan Harta Annie yang diambil olehnya.

" Baiklah, minggu depan aku akan menikahimu. Tapi, janjimu itu harus sudah tertanda tangani di surat yang akan kukirim besok. Ingatlah ..." Aku memegang tangan nenek tua itu dan mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya " Kau harus tampil menawan nanti." Aku tersenyum manis palsu agar si tua ini senang.

Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan seolah olah aku menjadi baik untuk dirinya.

" Apa kau tahu alamat Rumah nyonya Leonhardt?." Tanyaku.

" Untuk apa kau menanyai rumah si Tua jelek itu." Katanya yang ingin membuatku menghajar wajahnya.

" Aku ingin melaporkannya kalau anaknya telah menipuku." Aku berbohong agar aku bisa bertemu dengan Annie. Yah, seolah olah aku memperdulikannya padahal yang ingin kunikahi adalah Annie.

Bersambung...


End file.
